Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions comprising as principal components a first component selected from the group consisting of isoflavones, soy products containing at least one isoflavone, and mixtures thereof, and a polysaccharide as second component. A preferred first component is genistein, a preferred second component is pectin.
The present invention further relates to a process for the manufacture of such compositions, and their use in dietary supplements, pharmaceutical and personal care compositions.
The present invention is also directed to the use of a polysaccharide for improving the flowability of a component selected from the group consisting of isoflavones, soy products, preferably those containing at least one isoflavone, and mixtures thereof.
Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Genistein is a bioactive isoflavone naturally found e.g. in soy and commercially available. It has been claimed to be useful as an anti-inflammatory agent, for prevention and treatment of osteoporosis and heart disease, for prevention of photodamage and aging skin and wrinkles, for inhibition of Alzheimer's disease and for treatment of menopausal symptoms, estrogen disorders, cancer, cataracts, cystic fibrosis and migraine. Amongst the voluminous literature in this field, M. Messina, Chemistry & Industry 1995, 413-415, and T. E. Wiese et al., ibid. 1997, 648-653, present interesting reviews on the biological effects and uses of isoflavones, including genistein.